Jersey Justice
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Rowoon akan mengorbankan apa saja untuk obsesinya. Dan obsesinya kali ini adalah tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Doyoung. [SF9. NCT. Rowoon. Doyoung]
1. Job's Comforter

**WARNING!**

 **-TULISAN MASIH BERANTAKAN**

 **-OUT OF CHARACTER**

 **-BANYAK HAL GAK MASUK AKAL**

 **-ALUR LABIL EKONOMI**

But… let's check this damn dreadful easy fanfic out! Just enjoy the story, and bear with it!

.

-oO-Job's Comforter-Oo-

 _Jersey justice is very severe justice._

 _And job's comforter wants to comfort, but actually ends up discomforting people around._

.

Bagi Doyoung ini pagi yang biasa saja. Tidak terlalu cerah, tidak juga mendung.

Itu sebabnya ia tidak mengira akan mendapati kejadian aneh sepagi ini. Tidak, bukan kejadian, lebih tepatnya orang. Orang yang berkelakuan aneh yang membuat paginya juga menjadi aneh.

Ia terkejut, tiba-tiba Rowoon duduk di bangku sampingnya. Padahal sedang asik-asiknya melamunkan Jung Yunho. Paman tampan di depan toko buku, yang kemarin meminjamkan payung padanya. Dan kedatangan lelaki tiang listrik di sebelahnya ini membuat bayangan wajah Yunho di kaca jendela lenyap seketika. Ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan Rowoon untuk ini.

"Hei. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kelasku?" Doyoung refleks bertanya. Ia tidak memikirkan bahwa seaneh itu keberadaan Rowoon di kelasnya. Orang ini memang cukup sering tiba-tiba muncul di kelasnya hanya untuk sekedar... hmmm… entahlah. Ia juga tidak tahu.

Benar juga, tapi biasanya kunjungan itu dilakukan saat jam makan siang atau istirahat. Tidak ketika pelajaran sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Sadarnya ia akan kehadiran lelaki itu menyingkirkan seorang Jung Yunho dari dalam benak secara menyeluruh.

"Ini kelasku juga sekarang."

Doyoung mengernyit. Merasa absurd dengan jawaban barusan.

Pemuda yang sekarang benar-benar teralihkan isu lamunannya (tentang Jung Yunho) bertanya lagi untuk meyakinkan, "Kau tersesat ya?"

"Aku berpura-pura menjadi anak bodoh di kelas agar diturunkan dua tingkat. Dan aku memilih kelas ini."

Kernyitan di dahi Doyoung makin berlipat-lipat.

Rowoon memberikan penjelasan tanpa diminta. Padahal yang dibutuhkan Doyoung hanya jawaban ya atau tidak. Tapi penjelasan itu malah membuatnya makin bingung.

Dasar gila, pikirnya, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seakan menegaskan apa yang dipikirkannya tentang tindakan Rowoon ini.

Rowoon menunggu pertanyaan 'kenapa' keluar dari mulut Doyoung, tapi justru yang keluar adalah nasihat. Hikmah kehidupan yang Rowoon tidak mengerti didapat makhluk satu ini dari mana.

"Hati-hati kalau bicara. Kalau kau jadi bodoh betulan bagaimana?" secara tidak langsung Doyoung membuat pernyataan. Berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi.

Dengan sendirinya ia bercerita pada Rowoon.

Minggu lalu Ten datang padanya untuk meminjam sedikit uang. 3000 Won, karena lelaki Thailand itu sedang diberi hukuman tidak diberi uang jajan oleh ibunya. Gara-gara ketahuan menonton _blue film_ Amerika, katanya. Ya terserah. Mau Amerika kek, Afrika kek, Antartika kek, apapun itu, Doyoung tidak peduli. Doyoung mengatakan bahwa ia juga tidak sempat meminta uang jajan. Sehingga ia tidak punya uang. Padahal ia membawa _cash_ 30 ribu Won dalam dompet. Dan benar saja. Sesampainya di rumah, uangnya lenyap, beserta dompetnya. Ternyata sebelumnya di perjalanan pulang di dalam bus, ia kecopetan. Ia jadi tidak punya uang. Persis apa yang ia katakan pada Ten. Ia tidak begitu mempermasalahkan uang yang hilang, sebenarnya. Masalahnya ada pada dompetnya. Salah satu koleksi terbaik musim semi Gucci. Hadiah ulang tahun dari kakaknya. Tapi tetap saja.

Pelajaran yang ia dapat: jangan pernah melakukan _understatement_ pada diri sendiri. Alam tidak akan mempermainkanmu. Tapi ia akan menghilangkan apa yang kau katakan tidak ada.

"Mengerikan. Semoga saja itu tidak terjadi padaku." Rowoon tidak punya kalimat lain untuk menanggapi cerita soal pengalaman Doyoung tersebut.

Beberapa saat keduanya terdiam. Rowoon berpikir bahwa pemuda ini masih ingin bertanya lebih jauh soal alasan ia pindah tingkat, tidak, bukan pindah, terjun bebas dua tingkat. Tapi ia tidak ingin kegeeran. Jadi ia biarkan saja Doyoung berpikir dulu.

Doyoung ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Namun setelah memikirkan beberapa kalimat yang tepat untuk bertanya, ia memutuskan. Sudahlah. Bukan urusannya juga.

Jadi ia memilih melemparkan kalimat ini ke muka Rowoon yang sepertinya menunggu Doyoung berbicara lagi, "Sepertinya kau harus pindah tempat duduk. Kursi itu milik Kun."

Seketika Rowoon mengangkat bahu, begitu saja patuh. Ia bangkit dan mengambil tempat duduk di bangku paling belakang untuk memantau segala yang dilakukan Doyoung. Doyoung sedikit banyak bertanya-tanya pada kepatuhan Rowoon yang menurut begitu saja pada perintahnya. Tapi sekali lagi ia memutuskan. Sudahlah. Bukan urusannya.

-oO-Job's Comforter-Oo-

Haaaah... Istirahat. Waktunya bernafas, pikir Rowoon. Ia sudah mempelajari pelajaran di tingkat ini tentu saja, dan fakta kalau selama ini ia memiliki rekam jejak akademik yang normal itu berarti ia tidak bodoh-bodoh amat untuk lupa seluruhnya apa yang ia pelajari. Yang membuatnya frustasi adalah ia sudah mempelajarinya, dan sekarang mengulang semuanya lagi jelas membuat otaknya merasakan kejenuhan.

Tapi ia punya tujuan yang jelas.

Ia punya tekad. Jadi, ia akan menjalankan semua ini. Demi seseorang tentu saja...

Ia yang tidak lapar dan tidak ada niatan untuk keluar kelas duduk saja di bangkunya. Sambil memperhatikan suasana ruang kelas barunya. Hampir seluruh siswa keluar dari kelas saat bel istirahat terdengar. Hanya ada Doyoung yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Dan tiga lelaki yang sedang mengepung lelaki itu.

Itulah alasan (utama) Rowoon untuk tetap tinggal.

Ia menanggapinya dengan tatapan datar. Ia pikir mereka hanya teman. Bukan sesuatu yang mengancam. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ia masih cukup _cool_ untuk tidak tiba-tiba mengambil kesimpulan. Dan menciptakan _scene_ di hari pertamanya turun tingkat.

Winwin merangkul bahu Doyoung dari sebelah kiri. Johnny dari kanan. Lalu ada Jaehyun yang membalik kursinya hingga berhadapan dengan Doyoung.

Mereka terlihat akrab. Ketiganya tersenyum bahagia. Rowoon bisa melihat senyuman Johnny dan Winwin dari sisi profil samping. Yang tidak ia tahu adalah ekspresi Doyoung saat ini. Lelaki itu terus menatap ke arah Jaehyun. Entah tersenyum. Atau tidak. Rowoon tidak ingin menerka. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja berkonklusi kalau Doyoung akan menampilkan ekspresi serupa dengan yang lainnya. Karena lelaki itu hanya diam.

Sebenarnya Doyoung merasa takut. Namun ia tidak memperlihatkan.

Dan Rowoon benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal dari atmosfer keempat 'teman' ini. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan _arrangement_ ini.

Tapi ia tidak tahu apa.

Apa ia akan mencari tahu? Hmmm... Kita lihat saja.

-oO-Job's Comforter-Oo-

Rowoon tidak sengaja melihat Doyoung sedang buang air kecil ketika ia memasuki toilet. Ketidaksengajaan yang mengundang kesempatan. Sisi moral di pikirannya berusaha menasehati sisi 'kebinatangannya' yang mendadak liar. Pada setengah perjalanan ia memasuki toilet ada pertempuran batin besar dalam dirinya. Pada satu titik ia benar-benar berusaha untuk bertingkah normal.

Ia lalu melakukan hal sama di samping Doyoung. Membuka resleting celana, menyembulkan sesuatu, menuntaskan hasrat. Normal.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, bagian dirinya yang penasaran dan menuntut kepuasan lain selain penuntasan hasrat kantung kemihnya, menghentikan segala usaha untuk menormalkan situasi. Yang tidak normal adalah ketika otot lehernya bergerak sedikit. Otot bola matanya yang bekerja lebih banyak.

Ia melirik ke samping, bagian bawah. Berusaha menangkap kemungkinan pemandangan yang bisa didapatkan.

Ya, berhasil.

Ia menahan senyum. Menutupi teriakan kemenangan dalam hati. Dan teriakan kekalahan moralitasnya yang memang sejak awal tidak ia pegang terlalu kuat juga. _He is an opportunist,_ kalau ada kesempatan, kenapa dilewatkan? Ia membayangkan ada suara penjahat yang tertawa puas di kepalanya.

 _So?_ Pemandangan barang milik siapa yang sedang coba ia abadikan dalam memorinya?

Memang barang milik siapa yang sedang ia lihat?

Siapa lagi? Ia tidak melihat ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di sana.

Dasar pencuri. Pencuri pandang, maksudnya, tapi tetap saja pencuri.

Doyoung selesai lebih dulu. Ia menghampiri wastafel untuk mencuci tangan. Tidak menaruh kecurigaan apapun pada teman sekelas barunya yang baru saja mendesah kecewa itu. Kecewa karena kesenangan yang didapatkan hanya sekejap.

Tiba-tiba Winwin merangkul pundak Doyoung, bersamaan dengan Rowoon yang menyelesaikan aktivitasnya. Tidak ada yang menyadari sejak kapan lelaki oriental itu berada di sana. Rowoon tidak kaget, tidak tentu saja. Ia bisa _stay cool_. Tapi atmosfer kejadian kali ini lebih janggal lagi daripada ketika di kelas.

 _Ada yang tidak beres._

"Jangan lupa. Kami menunggumu." Si perangkul menyeringai menatap refleksi sang lawan bicara dalam cermin. Doyoung sedikit mengangkat sudut bibir kiri, mungkin berusaha tersenyum. Tapi jelas sekali ia tidak antusias dengan kenyataan bahwa ia punya teman yang cukup setia menungguinya untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. Rowoon mencatat itu sebagai tambahan keanehan lainnya dari dinamika hubungan empat orang 'teman' ini, setidaknya sejauh ini.

Johnny dan Jaehyun bersandar di ambang pintu. Tidak memasuki toilet itu. Hanya berniat untuk menunggu teman satunya.

"Ayo." Ajak Jaehyun. Terlihat sepertinya mulai tidak sabar.

"Cepatlah Winwin. Doyoung tidak akan lupa. Benar begitu, Young?" Johnny tersenyum menggoda. Tapi apapun yang berada dalam benak Doyoung saat ini, berhasil membuatnya tidak tergoda.

Aha! Pikir Rowoon, hal aneh lainnya lagi.

Dan tidak, ia tidak cemburu. Ia hanya kesal bahwa kenyataan ia turun dua tingkat tidak membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang bisa dengan eksklusif menggoda Doyoung.

Tapi tentu ia diam saja. Selama ia belum tahu pasti ada apa gerangan dengan semua ini. Ia berusaha untuk tetap hanya mengawasi dan berusaha menjadi pihak yang tidak terlihat di sini.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Pergilah." Doyoung berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan gemetar di tangannya.

"Baiklah. Aku menunggumu." Dengan reduplikasi kalimat terakhir itu Winwin berlalu. Meninggalkan Doyoung berdua dengan Rowoon.

Rowoon menghampiri lelaki itu. Menjadikan kegiatan mencuci tangan sebagai momentum untuk mendekati dan mengajak bicara.

Doyoung menunduk. Tatapannya beradu dengan sabun cair yang berceceran di sekitar kran. Tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengan mereka? Bukannya aku ingin sok tahu. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak pernah tersenyum ketika mereka datang padamu." Rowoon _to the point_. Selesai mencuci tangan ia tidak beranjak dari dekat lelaki itu. Ya, bahwa Rowoon sejak tadi diam saja. Tapi bukan berarti segala ingin tahunya bisa dibungkam dalam diam. Jadi begitu ada kesempatan, ia keluarkan saja sekalian semuanya.

Masih untung ini tidak semuanya dari semuanya.

Sang lawan bicara mengangkat kepala, " _Not your job_."

Lalu berjalan menjauh. Kini Doyoung terlihat kesal, dari yang tadinya setengah kesal.

Rowoon biasa diperlakukan biasa saja oleh lelaki itu. Tapi tidak pernah sedingin ini. Di kelas tadi ia masih bersikap normal.

Mungkin Doyoung bukanlah tipe orang yang suka jika ada orang lain yang ikut campur dalam urusannya. Jika dilihat dari frasa terakhirnya barusan sih seperti itu.

Rowoon merasa ada yang tidak beres. Tidak, coret kalimat barusan. Rowoon **yakin** ada yang tidak beres.

-oO-Job's Comforter-Oo-

"Jadi hanya demi anak itu, kau rela turun kelas dua tingkat? Kau gila." Zuho yang tidak habis pikir itu menggeleng. Setelahnya menggigit lagi sisa roti isinya.

Rowoon membiarkan jus jeruknya hanya berembun di tangan. Menunggu lima bongkah es di dalamnya hingga benar-benar meleleh. Ia tidak suka minuman terlalu manis. Dan ketergesaannya membuatnya lupa mengatakan pada bibi penjaga stan minuman untuk tidak menambahkan gula lebih banyak. Jadi hanya pada tambahan air dari es itulah ia bisa berharap mendapatkan sesuatu yang sesuai dengan lidah manjanya.

Sekalian memperhatikan es yang mencair, sekalian ia memberi waktu pikirannya untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, ia jawab saja seadanya.

"Ya. Aku gila. Lebih tepatnya tergila-gila." ia menyeringai bangga, teman yang bertanya tadi menatapnya sekan ia sungguh-sungguh menatap orang gila.

Ia ingat betul pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Perasaan ini. Obsesi pada seseorang yang untungnya hal itu bisa ia kendalikan secara proporsional. Tidak meneror –mengganggu orang yang disukainya hingga menghilangkan kenyamanan.

Ia juga yakin bahwa perasaan yang dialaminya tidak pernah segila ini. Ketika SMP dulu ia tidak pernah meminta untuk pindah kelas, hanya karena ingin berada di kelas yang sama dengan Seolhyun –mantan terindah. Padahal mereka satu angkatan. Lebih mudah untuk pindah dibandingkan jika harus pindah angkatan. Dua tingkat pula.

Mungkin dulu memang tidak kepikiran sampai sana. Entah ia yang saat itu masih terlalu muda. Dan pasrah menerima kenyataan.

Apapun itu, ia tidak ingin lagi mengingatnya.

"Ck. Rowoon si _Drama Queen_. Kau tidak memikirkan orang tuamu? Bagaimana jika mereka kecewa?" begitu selesai melenyapkan seluruh makanan di seisi nampan, Inseong memeriksa ruang obrolan di telepon genggam. Ia memiliki beberapa urusan dengan teman-teman di ruang lingkup lain yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Sosialita.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tinggal satu atap selama 18 tahun membuat orang tuaku mengenalku dengan baik. Lebih baik dari siapapun. Aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku hanya ingin memantapkan pelajaranku."

Zuho menyambar tisu untuk membersihkan sisa remahan di tangan dan sekitar mulut. Terasa agak kasar karena rambut-rambut yang sedikit bertumbuh di atas bibir dan dagu. Bukan lupa atau tidak sempat. Tapi memang terlalu malas untuk bercukur.

"Tetap saja kau berbohong." ia berujar, hanya memperjelas fakta.

"Tanpamu di kelas, aku merasa kesepian di tengah keramaian." Intonasi yang dikeluarkan Inseong membuatnya terdengar tidak serius dengan ucapannya. Tapi memang begitulah cara ia berbicara. Dan Rowoon tidak butuh penjelasan untuk hal itu. Seluruh dunia juga tahu. Betapa ia dekat dengan dengan Inseong. Dan memahami dirinya lebih dari siapapun.

"Ramai gigi kelincimu! Kelas kita memang sudah sepi dari sananya."

Inseong mendelik. Zuho benar-benar tidak tahu cara menarik teman dekatnya kembali ke kelas asal, pikirnya. Menurutnya, Zuho harus bersyukur. Karena masih ada dua orang baik hati yang mau berteman dengannya. Dengan perangai sedikit menyebalkan yang dimilikinya itu.

" _But… either crowded or silent, you_ _ **were**_ _always with us_..." Di kalimat terakhir itu Zuho berpaling. Tiba-tiba jadi dramatis. Ia masih bisa berkata demikian ternyata. Rowoon jadi berhenti sebentar dari pemikiran-pemikiran sebelumnya yang memenuhi otaknya. _Dan mereka memanggilku_ drama queen _? Ha. Ha._

"Kita masih satu sekolah. Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan?" Ia mulai menyeruput lebih banyak dari sebelumnya minuman jeruk yang rasanya sudah mulai pas dengan seleranya. Tidak terlalu manis.

"Saat ini, iya. Tahun berikutnya? Aku dan Zuho sudah melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang selanjutnya, dan kau masih mendekam di tingkat dua?"

Rowoon hanya mengangkat bahu.

Toh, sudah terlambat juga untuk membatalkan semua kekonyolan ini. Jadi, jalani saja.

-oO-Job's Comforter-Oo-

Tidak ada yang menarik di Adhesion Polis. Itulah yang dipikirkan Rowoon. Terlebih setelah ia membuktikan sendiri dengan mendatangi mall di pusat kota itu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Inseong yang memaksanya untuk ikut. Tidak tahu juga alasannya. Yang jelas Rowoon tahu betul alasannya berada di sini.

Sebelumnya ia telah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak akan menolak keyakinan untuk mencari banyak informasi tentang Doyoung. Dan ketiga lelaki mencurigakan yang terus mengerubunginya di sekolah. Tapi Inseong membuat ia lebih tidak bisa menolak ajakannya.

" _Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa ikut. Baiklah." Inseong memainkan ponsel untuk menghubungi seseorang._

" _Terima kasih telah mengerti kesibukanku. Jadi sekarang kau sedang menghubungi Zuho dan akan memintanya menggantikan aku?"_

" _Halo Abeoji. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa Rowoon-"_ _Inseong_ _sambil_ _memeriksa reaksi yang disebutkan nam_ _a_ _nya._

 _Yang disebut namanya melotot. Detik berikutnya menyatukan kedua telapak tangan di depan wajah. Melakukan_ gesture _memohon. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat, raut ketakutan terlihat jelas._

 _Melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan sempurna dengan keinginannya, Inseong buru-buru mengeluarkan_ statement _yang berbeda dari yang dikhawatirkan Rowoon,_ _"-belajar dengan baik di kelasnya tadi."_

 _Bagai selamat dari kejaran zombie, Rowoon menghela nafas lega._

" _Tentu Abeoji. Aku akan selalu mengawasinya. Aku tidak ingin kau mematahkan leher putramu sendiri seperti yang kau katakan, hanya karena ia membolos satu mata pelajaran saja."_

 _Sial, pikir Rowoon. Kenapa di jam pertama tadi Inseong harus memergokinya sedang membolos sih?_

 _Ia mendengus tidak suka, "Kau ingin kutemani sampai jam berapa?" sambarnya tidak rela, ketika sambungan telepon sang teman terputus._

 _Inseong menyeringai. Berteriak kemenangan dalam hati._

 _Hanya satu senjata yang ia miliki. Namun cukup ampuh untuk membuat Rowoon tunduk padanya._

"Kau mengataiku _drama queen_ , lalu kau yang minta ditemani berbelanja, apa? Seperti anak perempuan saja."

Inseong terlalu malas untuk menanggapi. Kecuali jika Rowoon mengatakan hal-hal menyenangkan. Untuk saat ini baginya Rowoon lebih baik diam saja. Dari pada harus beradu argumentasi. Petaka.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan selama kau memilih celana jeans yang terlihat sama semua itu?"

"Ikut melihat-lihat saja."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu jika tidak memiliki tujuan untuk membeli."

Rowoon itu pemuda yang _simple._ Jika butuh, ia beli. Jika tidak, lebih baik pulang dan nonton TV. Atau melamunkan Doyoung. Yah, itu juga menyenangkan.

Pandangan Rowoon mengedar. Dan ia merasa tenggelam di lautan hitam, abu-abu, biru tua, dan cokelat gelap. Membosankan. Tapi melirik ke bagian wanita yang ada di sisi lain lantai toko itu juga bukan pilihan. Tahu begini ia membawa sesuatu untuk menghibur dirinya, apapun. Monopoli juga bagus. Bahkan papan Ouija juga tidak masalah. Pelayan di bagain depan dengan senyum terprogramnya mungkin bisa ia ajak main.

Setelah mengedarkan pandangan lebih jauh ke dunia percelanaan pria, Rowoon berkesimpulan, kira-kira begini. Bagian bawahan pria memang benar-benar suram. Kecuali jika ia berjalan ke wilayah sebelah, pakaian pria metroseksual yang penuh warna. Ia bersyukur karena temannya itu masih normal.

 _Lebih baik suram. Dari pada aku dan Inseong dikira… ah sudahlah._

"Ya sudah beli saja. Dengan begitu kau jadi punya tujuan kan." Inseong menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah jeans biru tua seakan itu akan berhasil menggoda Rowoon untuk ikut membeli. Kelakuan itu hanya berhasil membuat Rowoon mendesah kesal.

"Kau yang bayar?" tanya Rowoon tidak antusias. Karena tentu ia tahu jawabannya.

"Ha. Ha. Bayar sendiri."

Rowoon berdecak sebal.

Untung sayang.

Tidak, bukan sayang yang macam-macam. Hanya sebagai teman.

Ia merasa geli sendiri menggambarkan perasaan pada teman sesama-lelaki-nya seperti itu. Ya… intinya, Rowoon tetap tidak ingin kehilangan Inseong. Semenyebalkan apapun dia.

"Kalau bisa justru kau yang membayar belanjaanku." Inseong menimang-nimang. Biru? Atau abu-abu? Ia ingin memiliki keduanya. Terutama jika Rowoon mengabulkan ucapannya barusan.

"Kau siapa? Pacar juga bukan."

"Kalau begitu kita pacaran saja. Jika dengan begitu kau mau membayar segala kebutuhanku."

Rowoon melotot dan mengeluarkan tampang sok jijik, "Ewh. Dasar murah. Jangan keterlaluan. Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang menyimpan senjata untuk mengancam."

"Memangnya kau akan mengancam apa?" Inseong menghadapkan fokus pandangan pada Rowoon kini. Ingin tahu memangnya pemuda ini punya senjata apa untuk melawannya.

"Aku-" Rowoon memutar otak dengan lambat. Dan begitulah. Tidak bisa berpikir kritis dalam situasi begini. Inseong nyaris tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Rowoon jadi tidak punya bahan.

Inseong menyeringai. Tahu bahwa dirinya tidak punya kelemahan yang bisa Rowoon gunakan untuk melawannya.

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku yang akan mentraktir es krim setelah ini." Inseong mengedipkan sebelah mata. Tapi tetap saja terlihat sama. Sudah takdir dia memiliki mata satu garis.

"Hari ini kau menyebalkan. Kau tidak sedang berada dalam situasi dimana kau bisa mencandaiku."

"Ada kalimat lain selain itu?"

"Aku tidak sedang berada dalam situasi dimana bisa kau candai."

Inseong _sweatdrop_. Parafrase yang seharusnya lucu, jadi terdengar menyebalkan. Mood-nya hilang lagi.

"Kau itu apa? Gadis pra menstruasi? Kau terus saja menggerutu sepanjang kebersamaan kita sejak tadi. Pergilah. Kembali lagi ketika wajahmu sudah kembali berseri."

"Sungguh? Aku bisa meninggalkanmu sekarang?"

Inseong melirik arloji Omega-nya, "Dalam waktu 20 menit kau harus berada di sini."

"Apa?! Tapi aku ingin pulang. Aku benar-benar bosan. Kau tidak mengerti?"

"Dengan sepakatnya kau menemaniku, seharusnya sudah satu paket dengan kesabaranmu juga."

Rowoon tidak tahu bahwa kesabaran bisa dipaketkan. Dikira paket ayam plus kentang goreng plus satu minuman bersoda ukuran medium di rumah makan cepat saji apa?

"Terserah." Rowoon beranjak pergi.

"20 menit! Atau kau mati!"

Rowoon mengabaikan sayup-sayup suara –yang menurutnya- tidak penting itu. Meninggalkan bagian _department store_. Mulai berjalan sendiri menyusuri gedung perbelanjaan itu. Tidak tahu juga dengan tujuan. Ia tidak punya. Lagipula apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini dengan _deadline_ 19,3 menit yang akan datang? Masuk ke arena permainan dan memenangkan boneka beruang dengan tuas, lalu memberikannya pada Inseong untuk meluluhkan hatinya? Manis sekali. Tapi menjijikan. Ia berdecih membayangkan itu.

Di bagian swalayan ia melihat Doyoung dari kejauhan. Dan tiga lelaki itu lagi. Mereka bersama. Membawa banyak barang dalam tiga troli yang belum ditebus di kassa. Mungkin mereka juga sedang berbelanja, pikirnya. Yang membuat terlihat menarik adalah ia tidak pernah melihat orang berbelanja sebegitu menggunungnya di dalam troli. Mereka mau apa? Mengadakan pesta?

Ia ingin mendekati satu lelaki itu sekedar menyapa. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengacaukan acara tiga lelaki lainnya. Jadi ia hanya berdiri di sana. Memperhatikan perkembangan situasi yang terjadi. Ingin tahu sebaik apa hubungan mereka. Sampai berbelanja pun dilakukan bersama-sama. Terasa kontradiktif dengan apa yang biasa ia lihat di sekolah. Bersama-sama bukan berarti bahagia kan? Contohnya ia dan Inseong tadi.

Satu pemikiran menyelinap di antara kecurigaan itu. Dari deretan kekesalannya pada Inseong yang ia alami hari ini, baru sekarang rasanya ia ingin mencium teman dekatnya itu. Mengucapkan beribu terima kasih karena telah memaksanya untuk ikut kemari. Sehingga ia bisa melihat lelaki itu di luar jam sekolah. Ia jadi tidak menyesal. Tapi jangankan hanya mencium Inseong. Melakukan yang lebih dari itu saja mereka sudah pernah.

Detik berikutnya ia melihat Doyoung berlari sekuat tenaga. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa, sejauh mungkin.

"Hei! Berhenti kau!" itu Johnny yang berteriak.

Rowoon menyeringai.

Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti.

 _Jersey justice is very severe justice._

 _And job's comforter wants to comfort, but actually ends up discomforting people around._

Dan Doyoung membutuhkan bantuan.

Sekarang!

-oO-Job's Comforter-Oo-

.

Bersambung

.

Kemaren kemaren aku baru inget kalo salah satu anggota Bandung Squad bernama Ninda pernah bikinin ff JaeDo Domestic rikuesan aku. Meskipun disatuin ama rikuesan Farah, anggota Bandung Squad lainnya, hahaha. Tapi aku suka bgt ama ffnya.

Jadi hanya dengan ff DoWoon chaptered ini aku bisa ngebales ffmu itu. Tuh. Kurang baik apa aku ampe ngasih bonus plus plus begini :v cuma mungkin tulisanku memang tidak seindah milikmu Ninda senpai. Heuheuheu. Yg penting aku sendiri sangat menikmati ngetik cerita ini. Ampe aku buka 1000x sebelum publish. Karena ini special buat senpai. Jadi gak boleh ada typo atau kesalahan apapun :B

Dan makasih udah nyemangatin aku buat skripsian aku. Buat Ninda, dan semuanya.

Btw, aku ampe bingung sendiri milih di antara tiga serangkai bunga yg terdiri dari Johnny si bunga tulip, Jaehyun si bunga azalea dan Winwin si bunga sakura itu mana yg harus dibikin paling deketin Doyoung. Aku ampe ngitung kancing. Ampe dicoba tiga kali. Bahkan aku coba ngitung kancing di tiga baju. Dan hasilnya tetep sama. Winwin. Jadi ya gini jadinya.

Terus kalimat tentang job's comforter itu harap jangan terlalu dipercaya. Cuma karangan aku. Ngawur itu mah.

Fellow DoWoon both lovers and shippers, let's prove our existence :*

/tewas/


	2. Johnny On the Spot

**WARNING!**

 **-TULISAN MASIH BERANTAKAN**

 **-OUT OF CHARACTER**

 **-BANYAK HAL GAK MASUK AKAL**

 **-ALUR LABIL EKONOMI**

But… let's check this damn dreadful easy fanfic out! Just enjoy the story, and bear with it!

.

-oO-Johnny On the Spot-Oo-

 _Always being available; ready, willing, and able to do what needs to be done._

.

"Rowoon Hyung?!"

Rowoon sadar ia menarik cukup kencang pergelangan tangan ramping Doyoung. Tapi ia tidak begitu berpikir panjang untuk saat ini. _Well, actually_ _,_ ia hampir setiap saat tidak berpikir panjang. Tapi bukan itu _point_ nya saat ini. Ia hanya merasa perlu menyelamatkan Doyoung. Dari sesuatu. Mungkin setelah menemukan tempat bersembunyi atau sesuatu semacam ini ia harus meminta penjelasan yang lebih menyeluruh.

Doyoung terkejut melihat Rowoon yang tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangannya, tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut jika tiba-tiba sesosok manusia yang tidak kau sadari keberadaannya sebelumnya, tiba-tiba saja menarikmu?

Rowoon membawanya pergi. Doyoung tidak berpikir macam-macam tentang keberadaan Rowoon. Bukannya Rowoon seringkali mencurigakan, tapi baiklah, dia memang sedikit aneh dan sedikit mencurigakan. Tapi semua orang bisa saja bertemu di tempat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Doyoung tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan Rowoon. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa melepaskan pegangan erat tangan lelaki itu. Ia berusaha untuk tidak bepikir macam-macam soal hal itu, yang kau tahu pikiran-pikiran seksual dimana genggaman Rowoon mungkin akan terasa lebih nikmat di bagian lain tubuhnya. Oke. _Stop_. Ia secara teknis sedang diculik, atau setidaknya dibawa secara paksa tanpa dimintai pendapatnya terlebih dahulu. Dan tidak ada sesuatu yang seksi soal itu.

Doyoung mencoba lebih mengimbangi langkah-langkah panjang Rowoon. Ia memiliki kaki-kaki yang panjang. Tapi tidak sejenjang Rowoon. Ia bisa berlari cepat, sebenarnya. Tapi tidak secepat Rowoon. Jadi untuk saat ini yang harus ia lakukan adalah berusaha untuk mengubah akselerasi.

"Ikut aku." Doyoung menyempatkan diri memutar bola matanya. Rowoon tidak perlu berkata demikian. Dengan perlakuannya, sejak tadi pun Doyoung terpaksa mengikutinya. Dan di kalimat terakhir itu ia sudah membawa Doyoung memasuki sebuah pintu. Menutupnya. Kembali melangkahkan kaki untuk menaiki sebuah tangga yang membawa mereka ke lantai 11. Atap Adhesion Polis.

Dan sekarang Doyoung mulai merasa pegal karena harus mengikuti kecepatan langkah lelaki itu dan kecepatan kakinya dalam menaiki tangga. Manusia normal seharusnya melambat ketika melakukan itu. Ada pekerjaan lebih yang harus dilakukan otot tendon lutut untuk hal sesederhana menaiki tangga. Tapi Rowoon masih melangkah nyaris sama cepatnya seperti ia berjalan biasa. Doyoung nyaris merasa diseret saat ini.

Dua pasang telapak kaki menapak di atas beton. Nafas saling berhambur keluar ketika Rowoon melepaskan tangan Doyoung. Sungguh, berlarian di luasnya salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar Seoul untuk menghindari kejaran tiga lelaki maniak itu lelahnya bukan main.

Doyoung sang pakar ekspresi, menyempatkan diri melempar _death glare_ sambil mengatur nafas ke arah lelaki itu.

Yang cuma dibalas cuek dan datar oleh si 'penculik', " _You_ _'_ _r_ _e_ _welcome."_

Tapi Doyoung yang sudah mulai tenang nafasnya, melihat sisi positifnya, ia lepas dari kejaran tiga 'teman'nya. Sekarang sebutlah mereka trio AST. Azalea untuk Jaehyun. Putih, populer, sejuk, damai, dan tenang. Sakura untuk Winwin. Indah, menebarkan kebahagiaan, sumber inspirasi, menggetarkan hati, dan mempersatukan sesama. Dan tulip untuk Johnny. Indah, sempurna, penuh warna, lambang cinta, dan luar biasa. Meskipun semua filosofi itu tidak ada yang sesuai dengan pendeskripsian ketiganya. Tapi itulah julukan yang mereka dapatkan dari semua siswa di sekolah. Saat pertama kali melihat mereka. Dan belum mengetahui perangai asli tiga lelaki itu.

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada Rowoon dan Doyoung di sana. Selain warna jingga keemasan yang mulai menghiasi seluruh _skyscraper_ pusat kota metropolitan sebagai pemandangan. Dan bulatan cahaya jingga di sebelah barat. Yang sedang mengejar ufuk dengan gerakan yang tidak terdeteksi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rowoon. Setelah mengingat-ingat apa yang ingin ia tanyakan. Kekuranagan oksigen memperlambat kerja otaknya sepertinya.

Doyoung pikir ini adalah saat baginya untuk mengatakan kebenarannya. Entahlah. Ia tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan apa-apa. Hanya saja sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang benar-benar peduli soal dinamika interaksi aneh antara ia dan trio AST itu. Ya, tentu ada orang-orang yang terlihat simpati. Tapi kemudian menghilang begitu sja tanpa memberi bantuan apa-apa. Ia pun tidak mengerti sebenarnya kenapa Rowoon peduli. Tapi ia sudah, katakanlah, membantu melarikan diri. Jadi mungkin Rowoon punya hal untuk bertanya, dan tentu saja mendapat penjelasan dari Doyoung. Lagipula Rowoon sudah hampir tahu. Tidak ada gunanya lagi menutup-nutupi.

Doyoung mulai bercerita. Tentang dirinya yang setiap hari diganggu. Dimintai uang jajan. Tentang bagaimana setidaknya tiga kali dalam sepekan AST menidurinya. _Gangbang_. Tentang bagaimana dengan brutal dan menggilanya penis Johnny dan Jaehyun menari di dalam dinding sempit rektumnya di saat yang bersamaan. _Double fuck_. Tentang rasa herannya pada Winwin yang paling sering menggodanya di sekolah, namun paling _gentle_ (lembut) di atas ranjang. Tentang alasan ia tidak melaporkan itu semua pada guru dan orang tua. Atau setidaknya menceritakannya pada teman. Karena memang ia tidak punya. Lagipula ketiga lelaki itu melarang siapapun untuk mendekatinya. Dengan berbagai ancaman. Tentang ia yang sebenarnya dihantui rasa takut. Namun mencoba untuk menutupinya di hadapan orang lain. Lalu untuk dirinya sendiri, ia mencoba mengalihkan dengan membayangkan sosok lain yang lebih menyenangkan. Terkadang itu berhasil. Seperti ketika ia melamunkan Jung Yunho beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia menceritakan semuanya.

Ia tahu betul, hubungan intim adalah perihal paling pribadi. Tapi ia tidak bisa memendam itu semua selamanya. Seharusnya dengan riwayat pelecehan seksual yang ia miliki, ia tertekan. Mengalami kegoyahan mental. Ya, sesungguhnya ia memang merasa tertekan. Dan jika saja ia tidak pernah menceritakan itu semua pada Rowoon, mentalnya bisa saja benar-benar rusak sebentar lagi.

Hal mengejutkan bagi Doyoung terjadi lagi. Ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang tidak biasa ketika merasa tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Ia tidak menolak. Karena ia juga merasakan kenyamanan. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali mendapatkan sentuhan seperti ini dari seorang teman. Dan ia merasa setengah tak percaya. Bahwa ia akhirnya merasakan kembali hal ini.

Terlebih setelah ia mencium aroma _mint_ dari leher Rowoon. Membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Lebih tenang. Seolah semua beban dalam pikiran hilang begitu saja.

 _Pasti samponya._

"Jangan takut. Aku akan melindungimu."

Doyoung tidak mengerti. Kenapa Rowoon sampai repot-repot mau melakukan ini?

"Sebagai seorang teman, kau terlalu baik Hyung. Tapi sayang sekali. Mereka bertiga akan mengancammu jika kau berteman denganku."

Rowoon mungkin untuk sejauh ini adalah yang paling nekat dalam mendekati Doyoung, sebagai teman tentu saja, jika menurut Doyoung. Beberapa orang sudah pernah bertanya. Sudah pernah melemparkan raut muka simpati padanya. Beberapa sudah pernah mencoba menolongnya. Beberapa nyaris melaporkan geng AST pada guru atau pihak berwenang. Tapi pada akhirnya semuanya mundur, dengan berbagai alasannya masing-masing.

"Aku tidak takut. Sekarang, apa masih ada yang kau takutkan?" Rowoon tahu lelaki itu tidak bermaksud untuk menegaskan hubungan pertemanan. Mereka belum melangkahkan hubungan ke manapun, lagipula.

"Besok. Di sekolah. Mereka akan menghabisiku." Doyoung, sesungguhnya, yang sebelumnya kaya ekspresi, berubah netral kembali ekspresinya. Hal ini mengganggu Rowoon karena untuk seseorang yang takut, Doyoung tidak terlihat gentar. Terkesan seakan 'menghabisi' bukan sesuatu pilihan yang buruk yang diberikan padanya. Yah, mendengar ceritanya, ia menjalani hal yang jauh lebih buruk sebelumnya.

Rowoon sering bertanya-tanya, kenapa orang-orang bunuh diri? Kenapa orang-orang memilih mati? Karena menurutnya, mati terdengar membosankan. Pilihanmu tegas, hanya dua pilihan, surga dan neraka. Dan itupun belum jelas kepastiannya yang mana yang akan diberikan padamu. Ia menyukai kehidupan dengan segala intriknya. Berpura-pura tertawa saat sedih. Terdiam saat menyimpan amarah. Entahlah, kehidupan terdengar lebih menarik baginya dibanding kematian.

Tapi mendengar pengakuan Doyoung, ia mengerti kenapa, meskipun takut, Doyoung lebih tertarik pada kematian.

Rowoon memainkan telepon genggam begitu melepas dekapan. Keduanya dengan sendirinya terduduk sambil bersandar pada dinding pintu mereka masuk tadi. Doyoung yang merasakan rasa aman sekali lagi dalam hidupnya, menikmati kesunyian yang diselingi dengan ketukan Rowoon pada layar ponselnya dan denting pesan masuk. Ia tersenyum pada langit oranye. Berpikir bahwa kehidupan begitu lucu, mempertemukannya pada Rowoon di saat kritis seperti ini.

Rowoon di lain pihak berusaha mengambil alih situasi genting, berusaha mencari solusi untuk menghadapi ancaman trio AST pada lelaki yang disukainya ini. Mengetik obrolan pada Zuho. Bahkan pada Inseong juga yang sepertinya saat ini sedang mencak-mencak di bawah sana. Karena jatah 20 menit yang ia berikan pada Rowoon digunakan melebihi batas waktunya.

Katakanlah Rowoon tidak mengenal situasi. Karena dengan tanpa dosa ia meminta Inseong untuk melawan Winwin. Tapi persetan soal situasi. Ada nyawa manusia lain yang dipertaruhkan, dan nyawa itu adalah nyawa lelaki yang ia sukai. Kau pikir Rowoon akan diam saja? Ia juga meminta bantuan Zuho untuk menghajar Johnny. Dan Rowoon sendiri? Ia akan menghabisi Jaehyun. **Malam ini**.

Mereka akan berkelahi. Siapa yang akan menang?

-oO-Johnny On the Spot-Oo-

Johnny menghampiri Rowoon yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Ya, sejak awal Rowoon pindah kelas, hingga sekarang ia menyukai bangku itu. Bukan yang paling strategis sebenarnya. Karena tidak terletak tepat di belakang Doyoung. Tapi cukup strategis untuk bisa tetap mengawasi lelaki itu. Terlebih Rowoon duduk sebangku dengan Yujin. Seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki wajah sangat mirip dengan Doyoung. Sampai semua orang mengira mereka kembar identik. Sehingga setiap kali ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Doyoung, ia bisa memperhatikan wajah gadis itu. Terkadang membuat gadis itu kegeeran. Karena Rowoon selalu memperhatikannya sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. Dan ia tidak pernah mengklarifikasi. Karena tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan seorang gadis.

Johnny memberikan segulung kertas pada Rowoon, omong-omong. Sambil menahan sakit di sudut bibir yang dihiasi darah kering. Rowoon tidak tahu masih ada orang-orang dengan _gesture_ sehiperbolis ini. Ia kira zaman-zaman geng ala _Boys Before Flower_ sudah lama berakhir. Perkelahian _three on three_ di hari sebelumnya membuat keenam lelaki tinggi itu tidak luput dari memar di wajah. Mereka bukan pahlawan super yang bisa tetap memiliki wajah mulus sehabis melawan musuhnya, lagipula. Adu fisik itu tidak menghasilkan apa-apa selain Zuho, Winwin, dan Jaehyun yang terluka parah. Tapi setidaknya Rowoon hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia layak untuk melindungi Doyoung. Dan AST tidak bisa memberikan ancaman apapun pada Rowoon. Mereka adalah lawan yang seimbang.

Dengan malas Rowoon membuka gulungan kertas itu. Ia langsung saja memperhatikan isinya, tidak begitu peduli dengan segala perniknya. Dan ya ampun. Itu adalah sebuah kertas yang sangat panjang. Jika direntangkan pasti sudah mengelilingi seisi kelas ini sebanyak 10 kali. Tanda bukti pembayaran dari kassa mall tempat ketiga lelaki itu berbelanja kemarin. Total 1,250,000 Won. Jelas saja. Tiga troli. Dan menggunung. Hingga menyentuh langit-langit swalayan. Baiklah. Itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Kemarin Doyoung menyanggupi biaya belanjaan kami. Tapi dia melarikan diri. Dan aku tahu penyebabnya adalah kau. Jadi kau yang harus membayarnya."

"Hanya jika kau memenangkan pertaruhan." Dengan menampilkan ekspresi sedingin es, Rowoon membalas kata-kata menyebalkan Johnny.

"Apakah sebelumnya kita pernah bermufakat soal ini?" Johnny bertanya setengah sarkastik, setengah bingung.

Rowoon memutar bola matanya persis seperti ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Doyoung kemarin. Dalam hati berkata, _tentu tidak, idiot. Untuk bermufakat_ _,_ _kau harus bermusyawarah. Dan kau bahkan tidak meminta pendapatku soal pembayaran tagihan ini, jadi untuk apa aku meminta pendapatmu?_

Tapi ia lisankan dalam versi pendek, "Tidak. Hanya saja barusan ide itu melintas begitu saja dalam benakku. Tapi tidak buruk kan?"

"Apa maumu?" Johnny yang berdiri di depan meja Rowoon menampakkan wajah kesal, tapi mau tidak mau harus bertanya. Ia tahu akan sia-sia mengancam makhluk satu ini saat ini. Jadi, solusi terbaik adalah melihat permainan apa yang ditawarkan dan mencari celah untuk berlaku curang. Ha.

"Aku menantangmu dan teman-temanmu berduel dengan Doyoung. Satu persatu. Jika kalian menang, aku akan mengganti biaya tagihan belanjaan kalian. 10 kali lipat."

Johnny berpikir, di mana ia bisa menukarkan satu menit waktunya untuk mendapat ganti rugi dari lelucon yang baru saja ia dengar?

Tapi ia tidak tertawa. Itu akan merendahkan dirinya jika ia tertawa pada lelucon makhluk ini.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bersedia mendengarkan, lagipula. Seakan menyetujui usulan itu. Tapi ia benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang ingin Rowoon sampaikan hingga selesai.

"Tapi jika Doyoung berhasil mengalahkan kalian, kalian tidak boleh mengganggunya lagi. Bahkan sekedar menyentuhnya. Sama sekali. Sepakat?"

Entah apa yang berada dalam benak Rowoon saat ini. Ia melibatkan Doyoung dalam masalah tanpa sepengetahuan Doyoung. Lelaki itu memang tidak berada di dalam kelas untuk saat ini. Mungkin sedang menikmati roti krim keju dan jus mangga di kantin tanpa beban.

"Kapan?" Johnny sama sekali tidak merasa tertantang. Ada alasan bagus kenapa selama ini Doyoung mengikuti saja apapun perintah trio AST padanya. Itu karena ia tidak bisa melawan. Lalu makhluk menjijikan ini tiba-tiba muncul dengan kawanannya dan membela Doyoung. Lalu ia pikir Doyoung bisa tiba-tiba melindungi dirinya sendiri? Konyol.

"Bulan depan. Di lapangan Byeonggun."

Hanya perlu beberapa detik bagi Johnny untuk berpikir. Dia adalah tipe yang tidak banyak pertimbangan. Apalagi hanya melawan seorang Kim Dongyoung? Yang benar saja. Di atas ranjang saja lelaki itu tidak berdaya.

"Sepakat." Ujarnya, mengeluarkan _smirk_ paling jahat yang ia punya.

Rowoon cuma memutar bola matanya lagi dan ikut berdiri. Ia menatap mengintimidasi, "Tapi selama satu bulan ini kalian tidak boleh berbuat macam-macam pada Doyoung. Jika kalian melanggar, aku anggap kalian hanya pengecut yang hanya berani keroyokan."

Johnny akhirnya tidak tahan dan tertawa. Karena ini permintaan konyol lainnya. Tapi persetan. "Terserah." Ujarnya, sambil meninggalkan ruang kelas untuk mengabari dua temannya soal kesepakatan ini.

-oO-Johnny On the Spot-Oo-

"Kau gila." Itu adalah tanggapan Doyoung ketika Rowoon menceritakan taruhannya. Dan hanya dengan melihat senyum jenaka Doyoung, Rowoon tahu bahwa lelaki itu sedang menjerit ketakutan dalam hati. Untung saja tidak mengganggu kegiatan kencingnya saat ini.

Lalu Rowoon yang sangat hobi mengikuti Doyoung ke toilet dan melakukan buang air kecil di sebelahnya itu hanya menjawab santai.

"Kau bisa menghadapi mereka."

Doyoung memainkan alisnya seakan berkata. Oh. Barusan kau serius?! Lalu ekspresinya berubah panik dalam sekejap. Ia jadi menyelesaikan ritual ke toiletnya lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana caranya?!" Masih terdengar panik. Sekarang ia bersandar pada pinggiran wastafel, dan menatap lantai toilet yang dihiasi banyak jejak sepatu.

"Sejujurnya aku hanya menguasai dasar Aikido tingkat paling rendah. Tapi setidaknya aku akan mengajarimu cara untuk berkelahi."

Doyoung memandang Rowoon seperti ia baru saja mendengarkan iklan McDonald menggunakan bahasa Urdu. Ia mengerti substansi kalimatnya, tapi ia gagal paham dengan kemungkinan realisasinya.

Tidak melanjutkan pelatihan beladiri tersebut hingga ke tingkat sabuk hitam adalah keputusan tepat bagi Rowoon. Karena Aikido bukan dipelajari untuk berkelahi. Tidak, tidak hanya Aikido. Tapi semua jenis beladiri. Ia kehilangan fokus beberpaa saat dan malah sibuk memuji diri sendiri dalam hati.

Ketika menoleh, Doyoung mendapati barang kejantanannya sedang diperhatikan oleh Rowoon. Akibat panik tadi, Doyoung baru sadar bahwa ia belum membetulkan posisi celana dalam dan menutup kembali risleting celananya.

"Kau lihat apa?" ujarnya setengah malu, setengah marah. Entah marah untuk apa.

"Menurutmu?" kali ini Rowoon memang berani untuk terang-terangan. Doyoung yang menerima pelukannya begitu saja kemarin, membuatnya merasa mendapatkan lampu hijau untuk melakukan apapun padanya. Sedikit benar, tapi tentu saja jika dilihat secara menyeluruh, pengambilan asumsi Rowoon salah besar.

Terlebih jawaban Doyoung berikutnya menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak merasa sama sekali bahwa Rowoon tertarik padanya, secara 'seksual'. Kau tahu? Untuk dijadikan pacar atau semacamnya.

"Kalau hanya penasaran dengan ukuranku, melihat sebentar saja cukup kan? Tidak perlu seintens itu." Dan Doyoung tidak merasa terkejut atau keberatan. Laki-laki memang sudah biasa melihat dan membanding-bandingkan ukuran mereka dengan sesamanya tanpa rasa malu. Itu pun jika sudah saling kenal.

Rowoon yang dibuat menggeleng-geleng dalam pikirannya. Untuk seseorang yang mengalami kekerasan seksual, Doyoung benar-benar tidak tahu apa soal ketertarikan seksual, pikirnya.

"Kau terlalu polos jika tidak mengira aku sedang memikirkan yang tidak-tidak." Rowoon mengedipkan sebelah mata. Lupakan masalah moralitas. Jika mereka bukan siapa siapa, dan Rowoon dengan seenaknya menikmati 'pemandangan' itu diam-diam, itu baru namanya tidak bermoral.

Doyoung memutar bola mata, "Lihat saja sepuasmu. Aku tidak akan mau lagi diikuti lelaki aneh sepertimu ke dalam toilet." Lalu akhirnya menutup risleting celana.

Selanjutnya mereka mencuci tangan. Di wastafel yang bersebelahan.

Ada dua pilihan sabun cair di sana. Buah apel, dan bunga azalea. Doyoung memilih apel. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja azalea terlalu mengingatkannya pada salah satu anggota AST yang memiliki kulit sepucat mayat. Ia tidak mau jika saat jam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris nanti sosok Jaehyun terus meracuni otaknya. Lelaki itu memang fasih berbicara Bahasa Inggris. Tapi cara seperti itu tidak akan mempengaruhi kemampuan Bahasa Inggris Doyoung sama sekali. Yang ada ia bisa menderita sepanjang pelajaran itu nanti.

"Kau juga pernah mengikuti pelatihan Aikido saat masih TK dulu. Tapi hanya satu pertemuan. Karena selanjutnya kau merasa tidak sanggup." ujar Rowoon santai. Yang setelah dipikir ulang oleh kepalanya yang kadang-kadang bisa berpikir ini, terdengar sangat _stalker-ish_ sekali pernyataan barusan.

Spontan Doyoung membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat ketika menoleh ke arah Rowoon, "Bagaimana kau tahu?! Aku tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu pada siapapun."

"Apa sih yang tidak aku tahu tentang kau?" yang kedengaran _creepy_. Tapi Edward Cullen mengikuti Bella Swan ke manapun tanpa bertanya apakah itu nyaman untuk Bella atau tidak, dan memperhatikannya ketika sedang tidur, dan Twilight masih jadi salah satu _frenc_ _h_ _ise_ paling laku di dunia.

Doyoung yang meragukan pernyataan barusan, malah merasa tertantang, "Tinggi badanku?"

"180 senti."

"Kampung halamanku?"

"Gyeonggi."

"Instrumen yang aku kuasai?"

"Bass dan flute."

"Makanan kesukaanku?"

"Roti krim keju di musim semi, semangka dan jus mangga di musim panas, persik dan popcorn di musim gugur, dan… coklat putih dan permen kapas di musim dingin." Rowoon menjelaskan sambil menghitung menggunakan jari-jari tangannya.

Doyoung mengernyitkan dahinya. Mulai terkesan dengan ke- _stalker-_ an temannya ini.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Kenapa bisa mengetahui semua itu?" pertanyaan Doyoung lebih berkesan penasaran daripada tidak nyaman. Rowoon mulai merasa semakin mirip Edward Cullen saat ini, dan Doyoung bisa jadi Bella Swan. HA.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang _stalker_ yang suka membaca profil lengkap Kim Dongyoung di akun facebook-nya." Rowoon mengakui dengan bangga kebiasaan buruknya. Ia pikir jika orang-orang bisa dengan bangga mengakui betapa palsunya mereka dengan _Hashtag_ _#_ _NoMakeUp_ padahal menghabiskan berjam-jam dan berton-ton _make up_ untuk terlihat natural, kenapa ia tidak boleh bangga dengan kemampuan _stalking_ nya?

"Kau membuatku terkejut. Kukira kau adalah seorang dukun atau semacamnya. Ternyata hanya seorang _stalker_."

Rowoon sedikit dibuat kaget dengan betapa santainya Doyoung dengan pengakuan ini.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Merasa lega karena lagi-lagi lelaki itu tidak keberatan dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Bagaimana jika kalian batalkan saja kesepakatan itu?" ujar Doyoung.

"Kalau kau mau dianggap pengecut sih tidak apa-apa." Rowoon memainkan nada bicaranya agar terdengar menantang.

"Tidak masalah. Toh, mereka sudah tahu aku ini memang pengecut sejak awal. Kalau tidak, aku pasti masih perjaka sampai saat ini."

Rowoon yang kini gantian mengernyit. Doyoung benar-benar representasi kalimat _#ZeroFuck_ tentang segala hal.

"Aku juga sudah tidak perjaka." balasan kalimat Rowoon terdengar santai. Tapi sesungguhnya ia merasa sedikit ingin menantang agar Doyoung merespon hal ini.

"Apa kau bilang? Jadi kau-?!"

Rowoon tersenyum kecil karena pancingannya berhasil.

"Kau pikir zaman sekarang di ibukota begini, siapa yang tidak penasaran untuk bercinta?" tapi Rowoon bukanlah tipe yang sering berganti pasangan. Ia hanya melakukannya beberapa kali bersama Seolhyun –tentu saja- dan nyaris saja melakukannya bersama Inseong ketika mereka menonton _blue film_ bersama. Menggelikan sekali. Untung saja saat itu ia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Berakhir mengendalikan diri dengan menuntaskan hasrat pada dirinya sendiri.

Doyoung masih menatap Rowoon tidak percaya, "Tapi aku pikir kau-"

Rowoon juga dibuat tidak mengerti dengan Doyoung yang biasa-biasa saja soal keperjakaannya yang terenggut. Sementara dengan pengakuan Rowoon soal keperjakaannya, ia kaget luar biasa. Ada sesuatu yang harus diperbaiki dari sistem prioritas di otak Doyoung.

"Kita akan mulai berlatih sepulang sekolah. Mulai hari ini. Setiap hari. Sampai hari itu tiba." Rowoon mengembalikan topik yang lebih penting. Urusan 'lainnya' belakangan.

"Kau hanya menambah beban hidupku saja." Doyoung berujar tanpa semangat.

"Demi kebaikanmu juga kan? Kau harus bisa melawan mereka. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan di _bully_ mereka."

Doyoung sempat berpikir sebelum membalas, "Kalau aku menerima ajakanmu, kau mau memberitahuku sejak kapan kau suka memperhatikan kemaluanku?"

Rowoon tidak mengerti mengapa hal itu penting. Tapi ia mengangguk saja. Sudah menerima dengan pasrah kalau lelaki yang disukainya ini memang punya sistem kerja otak yang berbeda dari manusia kebanyakan.

"Tentu. Dan asal kau tahu saja. Aku tidak sedang meminta persetujuanmu. Karena mau tidak mau, kau tetap harus melakukannya. Jadi kau pasti mau. Iya kan?"

Doyoung mengangguk ragu sebagai jawaban. Merasa masih belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan. Bahwa ia akan berhadapan dengan Jaehyun, Winwin, dan Johnny di lapangan. Sendirian.

Dan sesungguhnya ia lebih berharap ia akan terus menerus mendapat perlindungan dari Rowoon. Ya kan? Itu terdengar lebih mudah. Tapi Rowoon bukan malaikat pelindungnya, tentu saja. Ia kamuflase lain dari setan yang menjelaskan bahwa selain tuntutan akademik, kini Doyoung punya tugas lain untuk membela dirinya sendiri. Doyoung berpikir, _Makasih loh Tuhan..._

"Setiap kali kita buang air bersama-sama." Rupanya Rowoon lanjut menjelaskan. Doyoung sempat tidak memperhatikan.

Dari pernyataan itu ia berpikir. Berarti sudah lima kali.

Rowoon hanya tertawa ketika Doyoung memukul bisepnya.

 _Always being available; ready, willing, and able to do what needs to be done._

-oO-Johnny On the Spot-Oo-

.

Bersambung

.

Jadi pemirsah, johnny on the spot adalah sebuah idioms. Dan meaning nya adalah kalimat awal dan akhir chapter yg aku bikin italic. So, itu bukanlah Johnny Suh. Johnny on the spot di sini adalah Rowoon.

Konklusi yg paling mencolok dari review kalian adalah tentang Winwin yg dibilang gak pantes buat jadi jahat karena dia tampang orang baik atau semacamnya. Ya… kurang lebih kaya gitu :v

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya: **JungHyeJi, angstpoem, Riyuu Kashima, Cho Minseo, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, doyounghhh, NamTae1314, moccatwlv, masnoide**

Sekian buat chap ini :*


	3. Juggle Frog

-oO-Juggle Frog-Oo-

 _Juggling frog tries to do something very difficult._

.

Ceritakan pada dunia apa masalah mereka soal orang-orang lemah? Doyoung berpikir sedikit filosofis kadang-kadang. Sebagai salah satu orang lemah. Doyoung tidak mengerti kenapa dunia senang sekali menindas mereka. Maksudnya, tanpa ditindas pun orang lemah sudah sengaja menghindar. Sudah lebih dulu menyembunyikan diri dari kemungkinan menjadi target untuk diserang.

Kneapa dunia menikmati kelemahan orang lemah?

Doyoung bertanya-tanya.

Sebagai orang lemah yang dipaksa belajar membela dirinya.

Kenapa dunia senang sekali menambah-nambah pekerjaan?

Doyoung sudah punya banyak tugas dari sekolah dan rumah. Kenapa memaksanya untuk melatih fisik pula?

Sudah tujuh hari Doyoung melewati hari bersama Rowoon. Di lapangan Byeonggun. Untuk berlatih. Banyak hal. Cara menyerang, menangkis serangan lawan, bahkan menghindar. Tentu, menghindar. Ini adalah salah satu poin penting. Karena terus-menerus menjadi agresif juga tidak bagus. Lalu tidak hanya jika melawan banyak orang. Pertarungan satu lawan satu juga membutukan strategi. Menyiapkan _plan_ A sampai Z kalau perlu.

Sudah satu bulan lapangan ini tidak difungsikan. Tidak terurus. Semenjak adanya rumor hantu gadis berkeliaran di sini. Seorang siswi SMA yang dibunuh tepat di lapangan ini. Dengan dipukuli benda tumpul, lalu setelah itu dibunuh dengan tikaman di bagian perut. Kasusnya sudah _clear_ , tapi itu adalah hal natural kenapa tidak ada lagi orang yang berani untuk datang ke lapangan ini. Tapi tentu ada juga yang tidak takut atau percaya dengan hal semacam itu. Yaitu Rowoon.

Rowoon menyentuh sepasang pinggang Doyoung dari belakang. Membuat dirinya sendiri merasakan sebuah sengatan. Kemeja seragam sekolah itu begitu tipis. Ia bisa membayangkan kulit mulus–atau tidak–di balik kain putih itu. "Dorong massa badan…" Telapak tangan besarnya melakukan perjalanan hingga ke bahu lelaki itu dengan penuh penghayatan. "…melalui pundak…" Tangan itu terus melaju hingga menelusuri lengan kiri Doyoung yang terulur lurus ke depan, "…dan menuju lengan." Ia lalu melepaskan sentuhan. Dengan perasaan tidak rela. Jika tidak ingat bahwa saat ini ia sedang mengajarkan Doyoung untuk berkelahi, ia pasti sudah menyentuh bagian lain di tubuh Doyoung. Dan tidak akan melepasnya secepat ini.

Ia mengubah posisi, berdiri di hadapan Doyoung. "Tapi karena gravitasi mempengaruhi, maka kita akan menyebutnya sebagai berat. Ini akan menghubungkan pukulan pada jangkauan terjauh untuk menghasilkan daya terbesar untuk pukulanmu."

BUGH!

"Argh!" itu suara Rowoon yang mengerang. Tubuhnya sedikit terhempas setelah menerima pukulan keras di bagian _os zygomatic_.

"Aku belum memberikan aba-aba padamu untuk menyerangku!" Memprotes ketika memegangi tulang pipinya yang sakit, ia hanya bisa meringis selagi sebisanya melempar tatapan sinis pada si pemukul dirinya.

"Kau bilang pukulan lurus yang langsung adalah yang terbaik? Aku hanya mencoba untuk mengimplementasikannya." Doyoung menampilkan wajah _innocent_ -nya. Karena sesungguhnya ia kira memang Rowoon tidak akan kenapa-kenapa menerima pukulannya.

"Untung saja barusan sudut yang dibuat sikut kananmu hanya sekitar dua puluh derajat. Jika tidak, aku pasti benar-benar sudah ambruk saat ini."

Doyoung tidak pernah paham mengapa Rowoon terobsesi dengan penjelasan membosankan ala Mrs. Kim, guru fisika mereka?

Jika dipikir lagi Mrs. Kim. Nama yang sangat pasaran. Dan setelah dipikir lagi mereka hanya menyebut guru membosankan dengan nama membosankan itu Mrs. Kim. Oke. Sekarang Rowoon penasaran dengan nama panjang gurunya itu.

"Kau harus lebih terfokus soal sudut pukulanmu." Ia masih bicara rupanya. Belum berhenti, berganti-ganti secara paralel, sedetik mengeluhkan sudut pukulan, sedetik mengeluhkan sakit yang menyebar di wajahnya.

"Ya ampun. Aku lupa. Seharusnya tiga puluh sampai empat puluh lima derajat di depan wajah." Doyoung memberi tanggapan sedikit berlebihan. Sengaja membuat kesal.

Roowon mendengus, sepertinya berhasil juga dibuat kesal. "Sudahlah. Latihan untuk hari ini kita cukupkan sampai di sini."

"Baiklah." Doyoung menunduk sedikit wajahnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan senyum lega. Karena sesungguhnya dia sudah lelah.

Mereka berjalan ke arah kursi penonton, dimana mereka menyimpan dasi, rompi, jas, dan tas. Lalu duduk di sana.

Rowoon memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Doyoung seusai berlatih. Doyoung langsung meminumnya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Aku bisa melihat kemajuan yang pesat pada dirimu. Kau belajar dengan cepat," ujar Rowoon, tumben sekali terdengar _genuinly_ bangga dengan hasil kerja keras mereka.

"Tidak akan bisa seperti ini tanpamu." Doyoung jadi ingin sedikit membalas dengan pujian. _Sedikit._

Rowoon mengelap keringat yang menetes di pelipis dan leher Doyoung menggunakan handuk kecil. Selama satu minggu ini Rowoon selalu seperti itu. Dan setelahnya Doyoung yang sudah hapal sikap temannya itu pasti akan merebut kain itu dan berkata, "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Biasanya setelah itu Rowoon tidak menjawab lagi. Tapi untuk hari ini dia membalas. "Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan perhatianku padamu."

Jadi seperti ini Doyoung menanggapi. "Tapi sesama teman lelaki tidak akan melakukan itu."

 _Hahaha. 'Teman', ya? Kenapa kau selalu membuat batasan seperti itu, apapun yang kulakukan_ _padamu_ _?_

"Apakah sangat sakit?" tanya Doyoung. Seolah tahu apa yang Rowoon keluhkan dalam hati.

"Er… bagaimana ya? Mungkin bukan sakit. Tapi lebih ke… tidak bisa menerima kata-katamu itu?" Doyoung membuat kerutan lebih jelas di keningnya. Kebingungan dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa?" Jadi ia menjelaskan kebingungannganya lewat pertanyaan yang juga membingungkan Rowoon.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tanyakan tadi?" Dan dibalas pertanyaan lagi. _Great._ Arah diskusi ini berbobot sekali.

"Pipimu. Apakah sangat sakit?" Doyoung membahasakan lagi kehawatirannya.

Rowoon baru sadar kemudian. "Ah," Ia tertawa. "Sudah kubilang, untung saja sudut yang kau buat tadi hanya dua puluh derajat. Jadi kurasa aku baik-baik saja."

 _Kukira kau bertanya soal hatiku. Dan dengan bodohnya aku menjawab seperti itu. Memalukan sekali. Apa aku terjun saja ke jurang ya sehabis ini?_

Ia terlalu memikirkan perasaan. Terdengar seperti anak gadis saja. Ya, bukan berarti laki-laki tidak boleh memikirkan perasaan. Hanya saja terdengar seperti sesuatu yang dilakukan anak gadis. Dan ia tidak suka membandingkan dirinya bagai anak gadis. Oke, _this sounds more like toxic masculinity talking._

"Ya sudah. Berarti aku tidak perlu mengompresnya sebagai permintaan maafku." Doyoung membuang muka sedikit, kelihatan tidak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Kalau kau mau mengompresnya juga tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh." Rowoon terkekeh. Tentu saja. Doyoung tidak pernah menyentuhnya selama ini. Tapi kalau itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar apa yang Rowoon inginkan itu terwujud, babak belur di seluruh bagian wajah pun ia mau.

"Lakukan saja sendiri di rumahmu." Doyoung memeletkan lidah. Ia berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya. Rowoon cuma bisa membuat _image_ gigit jari secara mental.

-oO-Juggle Frog-Oo-

"Hentikan, hyung. Turunkan tanganmu. Kau tidak malu kalau ada yang lihat? Nanti kita dikira pacaran." Doyoung berbisik dengan keras. Merasa risih dengan posisi tangan Rowoon yang siap menyuapinya. Sendok itu sudah berada di depan mulut Doyoung.

"Tapi sup milikku enak sekali. Cobalah. Ayo buka mulutmu." Rowoon bersikeras, tidak gentar sama sekali soal penilaian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Masa bodoh sih. Toh, memang supnya enak.

"Aku bisa menyiduknya sendiri." Doyoung masih protes. Kalau kemarin Rowoon mengira dirinya termakan _toxic masculinity_ , katakan itu pada tuan sok macho di depannya yang tidak mau menerima suapan darinya karena takut dikira pacaran dengannya. Tidak, itu bukan _toxic masculinity_ sih. Itu hanya Doyoung memperjelas keadaan bahwa mereka **cuma teman.**

"Tanganku pegal. Kau tidak kasihan padaku?" Rowoon tetap tidak menyerah lagipula. Sudah biasa disodori tembok _pertemanan_ ketika jelas-jelas perasaannya lebih dari itu.

Doyoung mendengus. "Baiklah." Ia lalu menerima suapan itu.

"Enak kan?" Rowoon senang akhirnya _temannya_ ini patuh juga.

Doyoung mengangguk-angguk selagi mengunyah. "Mmm… ya, enak. Tapi jangan suapi aku lagi."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Rowoon mendengus, sedikit sebal, setengah sedih, kebanyakan patah hati. Tapi sudah biasa. Biarkan saja.

Doyoung tampak memikirkan sesuatu ketika mengunyah. Lalu mulai bicara. "Kemarin. Dua hari yang lalu. Tiga hari yang lalu. Hingga seminggu yang lalu. Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Lalu kembali melakukan itu di hari berikutnya."

Beginilah malam malam Rowoon dan Doyoung sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Dilalui dengan makan malam tidak romantis.

"Spontanitas. Aku tidak bisa menahannya." Rowoon tahu itu alasan klasik yang lemah. Lemah sekali untuk digunakan sebagai alibi. Berapa kali kau mendengar ada pelaku pembunuhan yang lolos dari pembelaan. _"Ya saya spontan saja menusuknya."_? Tidak. Ia tidak pernah dengar sama sekali. Maka karena itu tatapan menghakimi Doyoung wajar sekali.

"Makanlah. Mari makan dengan tenang."

Rowoon memperhatikan Doyoung yang melahap _roasted moose meat_ di hadapannya. Memotong daging itu menggunakan pisau di tangan kanan, lalu menyuapkan lagi ke mulutnya menggunakan garpu di tangan kiri.

Mereka hanya dibatasi sebuah meja kecil dengan kapasitas empat kursi di kafe Caftan. Tempat makan terdekat lapangan Byeonggun. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup ramai. Apalagi ini sudah malam. Semua orang sudah berhenti dari aktivitas sekolah dan kantornya. Lalu sebagian dari mereka memilih kafe ini sebagai tempat untuk makan, atau sekedar minum kopi dan bersantai bersama kerabat.

Rowoon senyam-senyum sendiri memandangi Doyoung. Doyoung tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan. Ia terlalu serius dengan makanannya.

Rowoon kembali menikmati _kidney beans soup_ -nya.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis duduk di samping Rowoon.

"Lama tidak berjumpa," sapanya.

Rowoon menoleh. Lalu tersenyum lebar. "Seolhyun. Ternyata kau. Sendirian?"

Doyoung menatap gadis itu.

 _Cantik sekali. Rowoon hyung punya teman perempuan juga ternyata?_

Tentu saja. Pergaulan Rowoon tidak semenyedihkan Doyoung.

"Begitulah. Boleh aku bergabung? _Quiche_ dan jus wortelku sebentar lagi datang," ujar Seolhyun. Yang sebelumnya memang sudah menarik lebih dulu kursi yang kosong sebelum mendapat persetujuan. Bahkan ia telah mendudukkan diri bahkan sebelum Rowoon mengizinkannya.

"Tentu." Tapi toh Rowoon juga tidak bermaksud untuk menolak. Jadi tidak masalah.

"Terima kasih." Seolhyun tersenyum. Kelihatannya gembira sekali punya teman untuk makan malam, pikir Rowoon.

"Sudah berapa lama ya kita tidak bertemu? Empat bulan? Lima bulan? Seribu tahun?" Rowoon bergurau, tertawa sendiri. Sedikit agak terlalu kencang untuk lelucon garingnya.

Tapi Seolhyun ikut tertawa kecil. "Lima bulan, bodoh."

Rowoon terkekeh. " _Wow. It's been too long_."

" _Not really_." Seolhyun tersenyum lagi. Di matanya ada pemakluman. Doyoung sedikit merasa risih berada di antara mereka sekarang. Ada pembicaraan yang tidak dibicarakan saat ini tapi terbicarakan. Lewat bahasa tubuh dan tatapan mata. Tapi Doyoung benar-benar serasa kehilangan konteks situasinya.

"Aku merindukanmu," ujar Rowoon.

"Seberapa rindu?"

"Sangat rindu."

"Hei, aku juga. _Thank God_ , kita dipertemukan di sini."

Oke. Doyoung sedikit merasa sesuatu mulai masuk akal. _Hmmm... mereka kelihatan dekat sekali,_ pikirnya mulai macam-macam.

"Ya. Kita biasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Kau sih, kenapa memilih sekolah khusus perempuan itu? Kita kan jadi terpisah-pisah begini?" Rowoon mengeluh dengan _pouting_ yang, yah, lumayan cocok lah karena tak begitu jelas di bawah penerangan buruk kafe ini.

"Aku ingin bisa lebih memfokuskan diri pada mata pelajaran. Aku ini tipe yang mudah kehilangan konsentrasi kalau melihat laki-laki di sekolah. Apalagi sekarang ujian kelulusan dan masuk perguruan tinggi sudah dekat." Seolhyun berkata jujur sekali. Sesuatu yang seperti ia maksudkan untuk Rowoon saja yang dengar. Doyoung ingin memasang _headset_ -nya sekarang tapi ia akan kelihatan tidak sopan. Tapi dijadikan _third wheel_ juga menyebalkan. Huh. Serba salah.

"Ujian kelulusan. Benar sekali. Kau kan sudah kelas tiga SMA sekarang."

"Inseong dan Zuho bilang kau pindah dua tingkat karena suatu alasan. Sementara aku di sini suka menghayal menjadi siswa akselerasi." Seolhyun terdengar tidak habis pikir dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya barusan.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu alasanku turun kelas kan?" Rowoon tahu Seolhyun gadis yang cukup blak-blakan. Kalau gadis itu bicara kencang-kencang soal kenapa Rowoon memilih turun kelas di depan Doyoung, matilah dia. Tidak mati juga sih. Paling Doyoung akan marah besar dan tidak mau bicara lagi dengannya. Ya, kau tahu? Hampir mirip seperti mati.

"Tidak perlu. Itu urusanmu. Apapun keputusanmu, selama itu tidak buruk, aku akan selalu mendukungnya."

"Manis sekali." Rowoon mencubit pelan pipi gadis itu.

Setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama. Lalu Rowoon melanjutkan kegiatan makan.

Ada Doyoung di sana. Tidakkah dua orang di hadapannya itu lebih baik mencari waktu lain untuk dihabiskan berdua saja? Seharusnya mereka tahu bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan telah membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Khususnya untuk Doyoung.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Lagipula Rowoon dan Doyoung sudah terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tanpa ada satu orang pun yang mengganggu. Kalau hanya satu kali ada seseorang yang bergabung, bukan masalah besar kan?

Bukan, mungkin.

Seolhyun melirik Doyoung yang sebenarnya telah menarik perhatiannya sejak awal. Ia lalu menyikut Rowoon.

Rowoon yang mengerti maksud gadis itu, kembali menghentikan kegiatan makannya. "Oh iya. Seolhyun, ini Doyoung. Teman sekelasku. Doyoung, ini Seolhyun. Er…"

Mau bilang mantan, sepertinya agak tabu.

"…temanku saat SMP." Demikian ia akhirnya melanjutkan kalimat. Gadis di sampingnya tersenyum tulus. Menurutnya lelaki itu telah mengatakan kalimat yang tepat. Mereka memang teman satu angkatan ketika duduk di bangku SMP dulu. Jadi ia tidak bohong kan?

Doyoung menyemat senyum. "Hai."

Seolhyun membalas dengan senyuman serupa. "Halo. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

 _Lelaki ini manis sekali._

Doyoung melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Bersamaan dengan seorang pelayan perempuan mengantarkan pesanan Seolhyun.

Gadis itu menyuapkan makanannya ke mulutnya. Dan langsung membulatkan mata. "Sss… pedasnya."

Rowoon segera menyodorkan minuman miliknya ke hadapan Seolhyun. "Susu jahe panas punyaku bisa menghilangkan pedas di lidahmu lebih cepat." Setelah menerima persetujuan Seolhyun, Rowoon meminumkannya pada gadis itu.

Doyoung melihatnya.

 _Kenapa harus seperti itu sih? Ia kan bisa meminumnya sendiri._

Entah kenapa daging rusa bakar di lidah Doyoung tiba-tiba terasa hambar. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia bahkan sudah menaburkan tambahan garam di atasnya.

 _Dan ya ampun. Pinggiran gelas bagian itu kan bekas bibirmu hyung. Secara tidak langsung kalian telah berciuman!_

Batin Doyoung mungkin tidak akan seheboh ini, jika dia tahu sebenarnya dua orang di hadapannya ini bahkan sudah sering merasakan kenikmatan bibir satu sama lain. **Secara langsung**. Bahkan mereka sudah melakukan yang lebih dari itu. Hal-hal yang tidak pernah Doyoung bayangkan akan dilakukan pasangan ini. Karena ia memang tidak tahu bahwa mereka adalah pasangan, lagipula.

"Apakah sangat pedas?" tanya Rowoon.

"Iya. Cobalah." Seolhyun menyuapkan makanannya pada Rowoon.

Lagi-lagi Doyoung melihat itu. Ia meyakinkan diri bahwa ia hanya kesal karena tidak suka melihat ada orang bermesraan di hadapannya. Bukan karena cemburu.

 _Tidak mungkin aku cemburu. Memangnya aku bisa menyukai seorang gadis yang baru dikenal secepat itu? Atau… jangan-jangan… aku menyukai…_

"Boleh kucoba punyamu?" tanya Seolhyun.

Rowoon mengangguk. "Boleh. Silahkan."

"Suapi~" manja gadis itu.

Tidak hanya indera pengecap Doyoung yang mendadak rusak. Rasanya telinga Doyoung juga sakit saat ini.

Rowoon terkekeh. "Baiklah. Ini." Ia benar-benar menyuapi Seolhyun. Dan adegan itu pun tidak terlewatkan oleh indera penglihatan Doyoung.

Sejenak Doyoung berharap untuk disuapi lagi oleh lelaki itu. Tapi ia kepalang mengatakan padanya untuk tidak melakukan itu lagi. Ia jadi menyesal.

Ia terbiasa diperhatikan Rowoon. Sepenuhnya. Setiap waktu. Bahkan setiap kali mereka berdua menikmati makan siang bersama Inseong dan Zuho di kantin sekolah. Rowoon akan memprioritaskan Doyoung daripada kedua teman dekatnya sendiri. Dalam hal apapun.

Lalu sekarang? Seorang gadis datang di antara kebersamaan mereka. Dan berhasil mendistraksi perhatian Rowoon dengan mudahnya. Doyoung tidak biasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Rowoon tidak pernah menomorduakannya sebelumnya.

Ia tahu perasaan ini begitu aneh baginya. Dan ia jadi bingung.

 _Apakah Seolhyun noona adalah teman terdekat Rowoon hyung? Lebih dekat daripada Inseong hyung dan Zuho hyung? Sampai-sampai interaksi mereka seperti ini? Atau Rowoon hyung memang selalu memberikan perhatian seperti ini pada semua teman perempuannya?_

Rowoon menyuapi gadis itu sekali lagi.

Doyoung yang merasa tidak tahan, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyimpan pisau dan garpunya. Meminum jus apelnya sedikit. Lalu bangkit.

"Aku pergi." Doyoung tahu suaranya terdengar sedikit terlalu keras, dan yah, cukup kurang ajar. Seperti menahan marah. Tapi Doyoung tidak marah. Marah kenapa lagipula?

"Mau ke mana? Habiskan dulu makananmu. Bahkan menyelesaikan setengahnya saja belum." Rowoon berkomentar, jelas sekali khawatir kalau Doyoung tidak menghabiskan makannya ia akan masuk angin dan sakit. Oke. Klise.

"Aku baru ingat ada janji dengan kakakku. Aku harus segera pulang." Doyoung mengeluarkan alasan paling cepat yang bisa dia temukan di kepalanya. Lalu mengambil tasnya. Memaksakan senyum kecil ke arah Seolhyun dan bisikan _sampai ketemu besok, hyung_.

Setelah berpamitan, Doyoung langsung berlalu.

Rowoon menatap curiga.

 _Ada apa dengannya?_

"Roasted moose milik Doyoung kelihatan enak. Daripada mubazir, bagaimana kalau kita bagi dua?" tanya Seolhyun. Kelihatannya memang benar-benar lapar.

"Tentu. Ayo kita makan ini." Rowoon tidak suka juga membiarkan makanan dibuanga sia-sia.

Tanpa Doyoung, semangat Rowoon hilang begitu saja. Padahal salahnya sendiri kenapa sejak awal kedatangan Seolhyun, ia sudah mendiamkan lelaki itu?

"Doyoung memang menarik. Aku tahu itu," ujar Rowoon.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bilang begitu?" Seolhyun yang sibuk menyuapkan makanan sisa Doyoung jadi mendadak berhenti. Tangannya yang berisi sendokan maknanan diam di udara. Rowoon membuat isyarat supaya gadis itu menyuap saja dulu. Gadis itu patuh dan tersenyum girang begitu makanan masuk mulutnya.

"Kau pikir sejak tadi aku tidak memperhatikan caramu menatapnya?" Rowoon sedikit cemburu tentu saja. Bagaimanapun setengah otaknya sudah mengklaim kalau Doyoung itu miliknya. Untung setengahnya lagi masih tahu diri.

Seolhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kau masih mengenalku ternyata. Masih hapal betul seluruh gesturyang aku tunjukkan, beserta interpretasinya."

"Aku adalah lelaki yang paling mengenalmu. Jangan pernah lupa." Rowoon terdengar kesal, tapi terdengar juga sayang. Mereka berteman sudah sejak lama. Tentu ia hapal Seolhyun dan gerakannya kalau ia tertarik pada seorang pria.

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Aku menyukainya. Tapi bukan suka dalam artian aku ingin menjadikannya pacarku. Hanya sebatas kagum, kau tahu?!" Tentu Rowoon tidak tahu karena ia tidak pernah hanya sebatas kagum pada Doyoung. Dia jatuh cinta dari langit ke bumi lalu dilemparkan ke bulan terdampar di matahari dan dibakar oleh perasaannya yang membara. Dramatis memang.

"Aku tahu itu. Hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengidentifikasi jenis tatapanmu pada seorang laki-laki. Apakah itu perasaan suka karena kagum, atau perasaan suka yang lainnya?"

"Doyoung memang sangat manis. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal itu."

"Aku juga."

Seolhyun merangkul erat lengan besar Rowoon. Lalu bersandar di bahunya.

Rowoon sama sekali tidak keberatan. Rasa cintanya pada gadis itu memang sudah lama hilang. Tapi ia masih sangat menyayanginya. Saat Seolhyun meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, ia bilang, _"Kim Seokwoo. Mulai sekarang kita berteman saja ya."_ Secara baik-baik. Bukan _"Aku membencimu Kim Seokwoo. Jangan penah temui aku lagi."_ Dengan begitu, mereka aman. Tidak ada rasa canggung dan permusuhan. Atau hubungan tidak baik jenis lainnya yang biasanya terjadi pada orang-orang yang sudah menjadi mantan.

"Kalau bukan karena habis bercinta, kau pasti habis bermain _baseball_?" Seolhyun meringis, hidungnya ia jepit.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu?" Rowoon tidak pernah mendapat pertanyaan begitu sebelumnya selain dari Seolhyun.

"Badanmu bau sekali." Seolhyun mengungkapkan itu tanpa melonggarkan rangkulannya sedikitpun.

Rowoon terkekeh. "Bukan. Aku dan Doyoung habis melakukan _kegiatan–laki–laki_ lainnya."

"Kau sangat dekat dengannya. Syukurlah, kau langsung dapat teman baru di kelas barumu."

"Benar sekali. Hei. Kau tidak merasa terganggu terus menempeli lelaki bau ini? Nanti selera makanmu hilang loh?"

Seolhyun menggeleng pelan di bahu Rowoon.

Rowoon mengacak sedikit rambut gadis itu. "Ayo makan lagi. Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

-oO-Juggle Frog-Oo-

Rasa khawatir Rowoon tidak dapat disembunyikan. Hari ini Doyoung tidak masuk sekolah. Tanpa keterangan. Dan ia tidak dapat menghubungi Doyoung. Ingin bertanya kondisi Doyoung, pada siapa? Doyoung tidak memiliki teman yang benar-benar dekat dengannya.

Ia pun pergi ke rumah Doyoung untuk mencari tahu. Sebuah rumah yang besar. Kebetulan ibu Doyoung berada di halaman rumah menyiram bunga. Jadi wanita itu segera membukakan gerbang ketika mendengar pagar kayu tebal itu diketuk.

"Ia masih berada di kost-nya sekarang. Sudah lama ia tidak pulang," jelasnya setelah Rowoon menanyakan Doyoung.

"Benarkah? Tapi dia tidak pernah bilang kalau dia tinggal sendirian?" Rowoon tidak habis pikir kenapa dia tidak tahu informasi sedasar itu soal lelaki yang dia suka?

"Katanya ia ingin hidup mandiri. Ya… meskipun sebenarnya kami masih mentransfer uang bulanannya secara rutin." Ibu Doyoung terdengar seperti mengulang penjelasan yang sudah ia utarakan berjuta kali. Tidak ada emosi.

"Apakah eomoni tahu alasan Doyoung hari ini tidak masuk sekolah?" Rowoon bertanya akhirnya.

"Apa? Doyoung tidak masuk sekolah? Aku tidak tahu itu. Nanti akan kuhubungi dia." Nah, baru terdengar emosi. Rowoon jadi tidak enak hati membuat ibu Doyoung khawatir begini.

"Bolehkah aku meminta alamatnya?" Rowoon berujar pelan-pelan. Dia bukan anak dengan kelakuan baik tapi dia tahu bagaimana cara memenangkan hati orang tua dengan sopan santun.

Lagipula ia harus kelihatan baik di depan calon mertua kan?

-oO-Juggle Frog-Oo-

Pintu dibuka. Yang membuka pintu langsung membulatkan mata bulatnya melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu.

"Hai." Rowoon tersenyum terlalu sumringah untuk seseorang yang menjenguk orang sakit. Ya, ia pikir Doyoung mungkin sakit atau kelelahan dari residu kegiatan mereka kemarin?

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tinggal di sini? Dan ada apa kau datang kemari?" Doyoung kebingungan. Dan kelihatan tidak suka. Lebih ke kebingungan sih, jadi Rowoon berusaha tidak tersinggung kedatangannya seperti tidak diterima.

"Aku khawatir. Hari ini tidak ada kabar tentangmu. Bahkan ibumu sendiri tidak tahu kau tidak masuk sekolah?" Rowoon blak-blakan saja. Doyoung makin terlihat kaget mendengar soal ibunya.

Setelah sedikit celingak-celinguk Doyoung memastikan ibunya tidak ikut datang ia mendesah. "Masuklah," katanya sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya. Rowoon sudah biasa sih. Tebal muka juga. Jadi dia senang-senang saja diajak masuk.

Mengekor Doyoung, Rowoon menerima ajakan lelaki itu untuk duduk berdampingan di atas sebuah ranjang kecil.

Ya, itu hanyalah sebuah tempat tinggal yang kecil dengan ruangan terbatas. Tidak ada sofa. Doyoung memang putra dari orang berada, namun ia pikir terlalu mencolok dan mudah ditemukan trio AST jika ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang mewah. Semuanya akan semakin kacau.

"Jadi… kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?" Rowoon memperhatikan Doyoung kelihatannya sehat-sehat saja? Tidak sakit berat. Dulu ia pernah sekali melihat Doyoung tetap masuk sekolah walaupun sedang pilek. Berarti kalau tak masuk sekolah harusnya sakitnya luar biasa parah atau ada sesuatu yang benar-benar mengganggu Doyoung?

"Malas. Lelah."

"Kalau begitu itu bukan malas. Kau sakit. Apakah parah?"

Rowoon menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya pada kening Doyoung. Doyoung langsung melepasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya lelah." Doyoung memang terdengar lelah. Tidak seperti biasanya ketika ia dengan semangatnya menolak semua afeksi Rowoon padanya.

"Aku akan merawatmu." Rowoon tiba-tiba berdeklarasi sendiri.

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri." Doyoung tidak suka privasinya tiba-tiba diganggu. Lalu mau diasuh pula macam anak kecil? Ia sudah besar. Itu sebabnya juga ia memilih tinggal sendiri. sekali lagi, ia sudah besar. Sudah bisa mandiri dan mengurus dirinya sendiri.

"Pertarungan itu tinggal dua minggu lagi." Rowoon terdengar khawatir. Doyoung makin sedikit kesal pada pemuda ini. Kenapa harus diingatkan sekarang sih? Kenapa dia tidak bisa membaca situasi sih?

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan segera sembuh setelah beristirahat. Kau mau minum apa?" Doyoung bangkit. Hendak berjalan ke dapur yang jaraknya hanya lima langkah dari tempat tidur.

"Air mineral saja." Rowoon maish tidak percaya dengan kalimat Doyoung. Tapi dia bisa apa? Pemuda ini keras kepala.

Ketika Doyoung berbalik hendak membawakan minuman itu untuk Rowoon, Rowoon sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau membuatku terkejut!"

"Aku harus pergi." Rowoon tersenyum kecil. Kedengaran sekali merasa tidak enak hati harus pergi.

"Kenapa buru-buru?" Doyoung benci dengan nada suaranya. Terdengar tidak rela. Terdengar tidak mau ditinggalkan. Kan menyebalkan? Tadi dia yang kelihatan tidak suka Rowoon datang. Sekarang begitu Rowoon pergi ia terdengar seperti istri yang takut suaminya pergi ke medan perang. Sial.

"Barusan Seolhyun menghubungiku. Ia mengajakku bertemu. Dan sudah menungguku sekarang. Sampai jumpa," Sedang terburu-buru, Rowoon hanya sempat tersenyum sebentar sebelum berjalan keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban lelaki itu.

Doyoung mencengkeram gelas itu kuat-kuat. Hingga pecah. Hancur di tangannya. Darah mengalir dari telapak tangan itu.

Entah kenapa rasanya hatinya terluka seperti telapak tangannya sekarang?

-oO-Juggle Frog-Oo-

Doyoung tidak bisa memejamkan mata untuk tidur pada suatu malam. Sudah satu jam. Dan satu jam yang lalu itulah ia menyelesaikan film _Evil Dead_ yang ia tonton sendirian. Ia merasa takut. Segala kutukan dan hal menyeramkan pada film horror itu terus terbayang.

Bagaimana jika benar-benar ada makhluk yang bangkit dari neraka lalu menghantui bahkan menyakitinya?

Pemikiran yang bodoh.

Seharusnya ia paham bahwa itu hanyalah bagian dari sebuah fiksi. Meskipun sebagian ritual di dalam alur ceritanya diadaptasi dari kisah nyata. Tapi ayolah, tidak akan terjadi hal buruk padanya–yang berhubungan dengan iblis.

Padahal ia sendiri sudah menyaksikan secara langsung representasi iblis itu dalam kehidupan nyata-nya –AST. Dan kesialan yang tiga lelaki itu timpakan padanya mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai kutukan?

Jadi, makhluk jahat dan kutukan bisa berwujud apa saja kan?

Hanya saja di film horror tersebut makhluk neraka itu bisa dimusnahkan dengan cara membakar seluruh tubuhnya atau menguburnya hidup-hidup.

Tapi Doyoung tentu tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada Johnny, Jaehyun, dan Winwin kan? Tidak, terima kasih. Ia masih cukup waras. Ia yakin, masih ada hal baik dalam diri mereka, meskipun tersembunyi di bagian terdalam hati mereka. Dan dengan suatu cara, ketiga lelaki itu bisa berubah. Meskipun tidak tahu kapan. Karena jika berpikir lebih realistis dan melihat pengalaman, mereka tidak akan begitu saja berubah dalam waktu dekat.

Tuh kan? Jadi ingat trio laknat itu lagi?

Padahal tadinya niat Doyoung tidak masuk sekolah adalah untuk menghindari, tidak, tidak hanya sekedar menghindari tentu saja. Tapi juga mencoba untuk menyingkirkan mereka bertiga dari pikirannya. Meskipun hanya sehari. Juga, meskipun ia tahu betul bahwa ketika masuk sekolah nanti, ia akan melihat mereka lagi. Setidaknya di hari-hari sebelum duel itu tiba, mereka tidak mengganggunya. Sesuai kesepakatan.

Tapi tampaknya tidak semudah itu melupakan mereka.

Trio AST telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Bukan, bukan bagian hidup semacam keluarga, sahabat, kekasih, atau apapun yang memiliki hubungan yang baik. Tapi sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berpura-pura bahwa mereka tidak pernah melakukan interaksi yang berarti.

Kembali pada Doyoung yang terpengaruh film horror. Ia gelisah.

Jam digital di atas nakas menunjukkan angka 11:00.

Ia turun dari tempat tidur setelah melepas balutan hangat selimut tebal. Meraih dan mengenakan seluruh atribut berbahan wol yang ia punya. Mantel, beanie, syal, dan sarung tangan.

Ia akan pulang. Kembali ke pelukan orang tuanya. Untuk malam ini saja. Atau selamanya juga boleh–tentu tidak, ia akan menikah suatu hari dan kembali tinggal terpisah dari ayah ibu dan kakaknya.

Begitu yakin telah mematikan seluruh daya yang perlu dimatikan, ia mengunci pintu dari luar. Berbalik, dan, "Yoochun ahjussi! Kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut!" Spontan ia berseru ketika mendapati wajah super rupawan pemilik kost itu dan dirinya hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Kenapa sih orang-orang kelihatannya senang sekali mengagetkannya?

Pria itu menyeringai.

Doyoung tahu pria itu menyukainya. Padahal ia sudah menikah dan punya tiga anak. Tapi ia genit sekali padanya.

Kehadiran iblis lainnya.

Mana munculnya malam-malam begini?

Untung tampan.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Yoochun dengan suara _husky_ nya bertanya. Duh sial, tampan, suara berat pula. Doyoung jadi kesal kenapa dia lemah sekali?

"Pulang ke rumah," kata Doyoung singkat. Ingin berhenti basa-basi secepatnya.

"Ini rumahmu sekarang."

"Aku akan segera kembali. Sekarang aku benar-benar harus pulang."

"Tidak boleh!"

Doyoung terdiam dengan satu bentakan itu.

"Er… maaf Doyoung. M-maksudku, rumahmu terlalu jauh. Malam sudah sangat larut, dan kau sendirian. Kau tahu kan itu sangat berbahaya? Meskipun kau laki-laki. Tapi di luar sana banyak sekali orang jahat yang mencari mangsa. Untuk dirampok, misalnya." Yoochun beralasan.

"Ini kota besar, ahjussi. Lewat tengah malam sekalipun, kehidupan di luar rumah tidak hanya dijalani para penjahat. Mereka tidak akan beraksi di tempat ramai seperti ini."

-oO-Juggle Frog-Oo-

Sesuai harapan paman genit itu, Doyoung membatalkan kepulangan. Sebelumnya ia sudah berjalan jauh sampai ke _avenue_. Sayangnya ia tiba-tiba berpikir _tidak akan ada setan yang menerkamku di dalam kamar kost!_ Jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah kedua-nya.

Dingin sekali. Segala atribut berbahan wol yang ia gunakan terasa masih kurang. Ia ingin seseorang memeluknya sekarang juga. Siapapun, asalkan jangan Yoochun. Pria itu sangat tampan, tapi ia tidak menyukai sifat pria itu. Kalau bisa, ia ingin pindah ke tempat lain besok.

Ia merasakan seseorang mendekapnya dengan erat dari belakang ketika hendak membuka kunci pintu masuk.

Ia berbalik untuk mendapati Rowoon tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hyung?"

Rowoon masih memasang senyumnya ketika mengatakan, "Kau tampak kedinginan."

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Doyoung lupa bahwa barusan saja ia berharap siapapun memeluknya.

"Hanya ingin berkunjung." Rowoon tahu. Rowoon tahu. Kemampuannya membuat alibi jelek sekali. Suatu saat nanti Rowoon akan tidak sengaja berada di TKP pembunuhan dan dihukum mati hanya karena ia tidak bisa membuat alibi sama sekali meskipun ia bukan pembunuhnya.

"Kau tahu kalau berkunjung tengah malam begini tidak sopan?" Doyoung terdengar kesal. Tapi setengah terdengar lega.

"Aku tahu." Rowoon kelihatan tidak enak. Tumben, pikir Doyoung.

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap memaksa?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku bisa bertemu denganmu," ujar Rowoon terlihat sekali penuh tekad. Doyoung dibuat gagal paham.

"Siang hari bisa kan?"

"Tidak. Aku memiliki urusan dengan Inseong dan Zuho," ujar Rowoon lagi akhirnya menemukan kemampuan membuat alibinya sedikit membaik.

"Lalu tidak peduli padaku yang akan merasa terganggu akan kedatanganmu yang terlalu larut." Doyoung masih ingin memaksa. Benar-benar mendapatkan alasan yang masuk akal dari kelakuan Rowoon.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula kau sendiri belum tidur kan?"

"Aku akan tidur sekarang." Doyoung masih mendebat. Tapi kedengaran sih cukup lelah.

"Kau habis dari mana?" Rowoon membelokkan pembicaraan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Doyoung benar-benar lelah. Ditambah otaknya masih penuh kegelisahan. Kedatangan Rowoon yang penuh pertanyaan tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Tentu menjadi urusanku."

"Benarkah? Kenapa?" Doyoung tahu oktaf suaranya sedikit naik.

"Karena kau terlibat dalam kehidupanku," ujar Rowoon tegas. Kelewat tegas malah.

"Kau sendiri yang melibatkan dirimu ke dalam hidupku. Dan aku tidak pernah meminta itu."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kau akan mengusirku pulang?"

Doyoung terdiam. Bohong ketika ia mengatakan ia merasa terganggu. Kenyataannya, ia merasa senang bisa melihat Rowoon berada di sini sekarang bersamanya. Ia hanya kesal. Karena setiap kali melihat wajah lelaki itu, di saat bersamaan ingatannya tentang Rowoon yang terlihat mesra dengan mantan pacarnya, terbesit begitu saja. Juga ketika beberapa hari yang lalu dimana Rowoon menyebut nama gadis itu.

Seharusnya ia tidak merasa kesal dengan itu. Tidak sebanding dengan Rowoon yang selama ini sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya dan melindunginya.

Waktu yang ia lalui bersama Rowoon hanya berkurang sedikit. Namun ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Katakan ia berlebihan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kenyataannya ia memang merasa kehilangan.

Mengajak Rowoon untuk menginap di kamarnya yang berukuran kecil itu sepertinya bukan masalah. Lagipula ia masih memiliki residu rasa takut dari film horror itu. Sedikit. Tapi sesungguhnya, sedikit atau banyak, ia tetap menginginkan Rowoon bersamanya.

"Biarkan aku menemanimu, Doyoung. Aku tidak bohong bahwa kau terlihat kedinginan." Rowoon kedengaran sekali khawatir. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tapi yah, sambil mendapat kesempatan bisa memeluk Doyoung juga bukan skenario buruk.

"Benarkah? Apa benar-benar kelihatan?" Doyoung jadi khawatir kalau dia kena hipoternia akut lagi tanpa sadar. Kan seram.

Rowoon tersenyum penuh arti. "Ya. Mau _kuhangatkan_?"

Doyoung tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Jadi ia mengangguk saja.

Dan berharap bahwa ia bisa mengambil absen lebih di esok hari untuk mencuci sepreinya yang mungkin akan sedikit-banyak ternodai.

 _Juggling frog tries to do something very difficult._

-oO-Juggle Frog-Oo-

.

Bersambung

.

Cuma ngarep masih ada yg inget, nunggu, dan baca kelanjutan cerita ini, ehe. Setelah selama 17 bulan ditelantarkan :']

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **Yuiixsta | masnoide | Guest**

 **Mr. Taxi**

Special thanks to:

 **Angstpoem | HyeJi-Sani | Guest**

 **Cho Minseo | moccatwlv | jaedoisluv**

 **I do Young | CathleyaDRsa**


End file.
